Evil Attack
Evil Attack is the twenty seventh episode of Ben 10 Omniworlds and the eleventh episode of season 2. Airdate December 21, 2012 Plot They all get suprised and see that Evil Ben gives to lock them up in the cellar. In the cellar, Gwen tries to untie herself but can'use her mana attacks as it was drained by Gorvan. Ben gets an idea and tells the omnitrix to turn to voice command by saying the password 000 Omnitrix Voice Command 0. Ben then says Husum and transforms into Husum. Husum absorbs the metal of the chain and breaks it. He breaks the chains of Gwen and Kevin. He then hears noises, he hears someone saying that they will capture Tack. He also hears that after they bring Tack, the will kill him with us. He turns back to Ben and call Tack through his watch. Tack is sleeping at his house when he hears the call. He picks it up and hears what he says. He tells them he is just leaving his house to come to the place where they are. Tack puts his plumber suit and goes into his garage and goes inside his plumber car an turns it on and goes to rescue Ben and his team. Meanwhile, Gorvan uses the GPS he got while he was a plumber. He takes a picture of Evil Tack and writes Tack and searches, his machine manages to locate Tack. The machine tells that he is close to the police station of Bellwood. He tells Evil Ben and his team about it an departs with his long and fat bike. Gwen tries to use her mana but fails. Ben transforms into Electrohacker and uses his powers and recharges Gwen's power. Gwen uses her powers and breaks the wall leading the way out. She closes the wall by using her powers after they come out. Suddenly, they see Gorvan going on a bike towards the city. Ben transforms into Godasaur an lifts them up and follows Gorvan. Suddenly, Gorvan feels that someone is following him. Godasaur sees Gorvan feeling suspicious. Ben tells Gwen and Kevin puts them down and transforms into Grey Matter. Gorvan turns around to look if he is being followed. He sees no one and continues his way. Gorvan checks his GPS and is shocked when he sees that Tack is heading straight for him. Ben transforms into Fasttrack and tells Gwen and Kevin to walk slowly while he will get to know where Gorvan is going. Fasttrack manages to overtake Gorvan when he gets to konw that he is being followed by hi. He fires a missile which follows Fasttrack. Fasttrack gets hit by the missile, seeing this Gorvan feels happy gets hit by a tree and falls down with his bike being damaged. Just then, Tack arrives and takes out his plumber gun and tells Gorvan to hands up. Gwen and Kevin arrive and Gwen makes a mana shield so that Gorvan can't escape. Ben transforms into Four Arms and lifts up the mana shield and takes it back to the cave where they were imprisoned. They reach there and Four Arms throws the mana shield inside the cave'[s entrance. Evil Ben and his team are shocked to see this and run to go outside. Gwen makes a mana shield which blocks the entrance. Ben transforms into Clockwork and uses his power and sends the cave to Evil Ben'[s dimension and tack says that they should celebrate their victory by going to the Mr. Smoothies. When they reach there, the see that there is a new smoothie called Electrohacker Smoothie available. Gwen and Kevin take Swanpfire smoothie whil Ben and Tack take the new Electohacker Smoothie and drink it and say "We are the best". Major Events Characters [[Ben Tennyson] Gwen Tennyson Tack Kevin Levin Villains Evil Ben Evil Gwen Evil Kevin Evil Tack Gorvan Aliens used Husum Electrohacker Godasaur Grey Matter Fasttrack Four Arms Clockwork Quotes Trivia Category:Ben 10 Omniworlds Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Omniworlds Episodes